


Come Little Loki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Memories, Singing, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, Witch Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: When you wish hard enough





	Come Little Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illwynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/gifts).



> For the lovely illwynd as today is her birthday, this is my gift to you my dear, meant as a halloween fic I gift this to you, happy birthday my dear. Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy! Songs I'm using here are Faith Hill's The Way You Love Me and Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus I changed the lyrics to both songs, here are the original versions. The Way You Love:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8EamHKpdrM and Come Little children: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEYgyWC_BpM

Thor walked into his cottage, he was sick of this, every Halloween for the past 500 years he's been casting a love spell, to bring him true love. Every time the spell failed, it did bring some suitors only they were the wrong kind.

This time it would be different, it really would one day. Oh please let it! He thought in despair as he prepared his caldron. He poured the ingredients and began singing.

  _Come darling lover_  
I'll Take Thee Away,  
Into a Land of  
Enchantment  
  
Come darling lover  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My heart full of magic

Thor waited and nothing happened for a few moments till a green glow appeared singing coming from it, stranger still it was raining outside, pouring rain.

 _I will grant, you one wish_ _  
You're gonna wish for my kiss  
Oooh, I 've been hearing you  
lately  
When you're calling to me be my baby  
Oooh, I love the way you,  
Love the way you call me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Oooh, to feel the way, I'll feel with your arms around me  
You're gonna see, it's good that you called me  
That you called  
It's not right  
It's not fair_ _  
__What you were missing over there_ __  
Today I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky you'll be, to know me  
Oooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you call me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Oooh, to feel the way I, I'll feel with your arms around me  
You are gonna wish to see, how good I can be  
Ohhhh, how good I can be  
You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
Oooh, I'm gonna love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Oooh, to feel the way I'll feel with your arms around me  
Today's the day you're gonna see, how good I can be  
Come on and love me

_Oooh! Come on and love me_

_Come and on love me_

_Come on and love me_

_Come on and love me_

The song ended and the glow dispersed revealing a creature Thor had never seen before, eyes glowing like green embers horns as black as night, long raven hair with a white stripe in it that matched skin as pale as moonlight.

He wore a dark green shirt that was slightly opened in the front revealing a pale chest, he wore black leather pants with gold patterns on the side, and his nails were long and well maintained, along with his high heeled boots a pale green that on anyone else wouldn't look half as impressive.

The creature looked at him and bowed leaning forward its boots making a small sound as the heels touched the floor, yes the creature had been floating as it was singing to him now it landed smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"Who am I? you called me, you know you exactly who I am" the demon said.

That voice was a soft velvet, it sent shivers down Thor's spine, he shook his head, he truly had no idea who this demon was or why he came.

"I am your true love's call, you have been casting the same spell for 500 years, I'm here now" he said.

Thor was shocked, no he couldn't be? Could he? Did the spell finally work?

"What is your name?"  Thor asked taking a deep breath.

"You may call me Loki" he said bowing.

"How do I know you are my true love?" Thor asked.

Loki moved forward offering his hand to Thor who took it hesitantly, he didn't know if he should trust him or not.

"Is it not enough that I answered your call?" Loki asked taking his hand and kissing it softly.

"It's a start" Thor said nodding.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked.

Thor was confused, "Remember what?" he questioned.

"You were a young boy, you sat down on a rock with your face down, you were weeping, shivering from the cold" he said.

Thor felt a twinge of memory, but no it couldn't be.

"A dark haired boy walked up to you, offering his hand he had a small voice fragile even and he gave you a hug, told you it would be alright, you wanted to tell your mother you found a friend but he was gone, you kept it to yourself" he finished.

"How did you know that? I had never told a living soul about that day, I…you?" Thor said trying to piece it all together.

"Yes" Loki said changing himself for a moment to his younger self.

Thor thought he was about to collapse, as Loki changed back to his older self and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, my love" Loki whispered.

Thor wanted to say something but before he could protest, Loki kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him.

Thor felt his arms almost automatically wrapping around his slender waist, pushing his tongue between his lips as he felt magic surround them. This felt so good, so long overdue.

"So is that proof enough?" Loki asked watching the blush form on Thor's cheek.

Thor's answer was another heated kiss, finally! After 500 years, he could say he found true love.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
